


Against all odds.

by pararanch



Series: one shots and drabbles [6]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Childhood Friends, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pararanch/pseuds/pararanch
Summary: Harry Potter! AU - The thing that bothered Gulf the most is the fact that this Suppasit guy never get tired to annoyed him no matter how Gulf avoid him. Their rivalry is well-known to the whole school and teachers, they even get countless detentions because of it. However, no one really knows the fact that Gulf hated him so much was caused by the fact that he's disappointed with his childhood friend and first love.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: one shots and drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062137
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	Against all odds.

Now that they reaching their fifth grade, with their upcoming O.W.L and everything, the Gryffindor common room always filled with the fifth and seventh grade that struggling to study for their upcoming exam. However, Gulf being the Quidditch Captain that he is, he insisted his teammates to train for the first match of the Quidditch match anyways, saying that, “It’s still early in the first semester, guys, why do you need to study this early. We’re not as obsessed as Ravenclaw when it comes to our score aren’t we?”

“Easy for you to say, Gulf, if only I’m as lucky as you when it comes to exam,” Bright grumbled through his Arithmancy homework and History of Magic essays that both due next week.

“Ai’Bright, come on, Gryffindor should win the championship this year, I don’t want to tarnish our house’s reputation — _how could we’re losing the year when I became the captain?! I don’t want to imagine that Slytherin’s captain smirked face_ —,” Gulf piercing eyes could literally burned their parchment papers for the essay right now.

“Shut up, Ai’Gulf. I might not in the Quidditch team, but I think you should stop your obsession with that Slytherin’s captain,” Mild said without even looking up to his friend, continuing to write his essay.

“You, shut up, Ai’Mild,” Gulf snapped his hand at Mild’s head.

“Calm down, Gulf, we are going to practice with the new Chaser and Seeker, right? Let them practice their basic movements first, I will come to the practice in 1 hour tops, let me finish my homework first,” Bright said to him before he finishing his essays.

Gulf only rolled his eyes and said, “Fine.” Before he turned around and bring his broom to the Quidditch Pitch. The other members already waiting at the field, probably P’Max already showing off his newly bought broom to the juniors. Gulf only sighed because his only focus this year is that: _He really don’t want to lose!_ He didn't want the whole school to laughed at him that because of his leadership, his house is losing. Honestly he’s pretty proud that P’Max and himself is the best Beaters at the entire school right now, however he also mildly insecure with the new Chaser and Seeker. _Would they be able to keep up with the entire team?_

As he walking down the hall to the Quidditch Pitch, he passed through Syltherin’s team — _as if it couldn’t irked him more_. Their captain and the current Slytherin Head Boy, Mew Suppasit, smirked at him. While Gulf rolled his eyes exaggeratedly and lowly grumbled, trying to avoid the said crowd when the other purposely bumped his shoulder, which annoyed him even more.

“What is his problem already,” Gulf grumbled without trying to get provocated by the others, because practice comes first, and he didn’t want to get anymore detention (or worse, be banned from the Quidditch at all; just like what his Professor cautioned him early on the semester) because of that freaking Mew Suppasit.

Honestly speaking, the problem between them was more than just a house rivalry. They went from a _long, long,_ _loooong_ time ago, given that they both childhood friends back in the day. And Gulf is not low enough to hating him based on just they got selected to the different house. However, a lot of things builded up until they ended up not talking to each other until now. Well, not many other than themselves know exactly what the hell is happening, though, because they were both intimidating, so no one dared to ask, except maybe Mild, because he also knew them from childhood days, _but anyways_ —

“Why are you so grumpy, nong?” P’Max bumped his shoulder playfully. “Is it because of the Slytherin team passed through just now? Come on... you know that they aren’t that bad, my bff were also at that team and they were pretty okay.”

Gulf just freaking tired to reply to their strongest Beaters, and instead asking about their new additions of the team, “Were the new Chaser and Seeker doing okay? Well, they were pretty okay during the tryouts, but still—“ He sighed.

“Stop overthink, nong,” Max grabbed his shoulder and side hugged him. “Maengmum and I already practice with them for the past 30 minutes and they were okay. Maybe not as skillful as our seniors that already graduated but still, the skills are there, we could help them to improve.”

“Okay, then, let’s practice guys!” He shouted to the whole team.

After they were done with the practice at nearly at the night curfew, Gulf asked them to quickly come back to their dorms to avoid being caught by teachers or prefects. After he reviewing their teammates’ teamwork, particularly the juniors with fellow seniors like P’Max, Bright, First, and P’Maeng, he pondered should he took a shower at the dorm and go back with the rest of his friends or at the Prefects’ Bathroom instead as P’Max suggested him, since Gulf were practically restless from the moment he was appointed as Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. Maybe he feel burdened because P’Tay did such a great job as a captain at his Hogwarts year, no wonder Chudley Cannons and Holyhead Harpies had been asking him to join their team the moment he graduated; he’s a very capable Seeker afterall.

When he finally decided to go to the Prefects’ Bathroom and parted with the rest of the team, he suddenly get dragged to the darker corner of the corridor, which both annoy and confuses him, especially when he saw the familiar face of the culprit, with his sculpted jaw and long chin and all, “How are you doing being the newly appointed Quidditch Captain?” He smirked.

“What the hell do you want this time around,” Gulf grumbled and tried to pushed him to no avail.

“Actually,” His face move too close to his likings. “I was thinking if we should take a bet.”

“I swear to God, Suppasit,” The younger one keep trying to pushed him without breaking eye contact, wishing to kill the others with his piercing eyes.

“What?” He chuckled amusedly. “You’re not confident enough to took a bet with me?”

“I don’t want to be involved with you,” Gulf rolled his eyes exaggeratedly and punched the older one in the chest, which only makes he snorted. “Okay, so you’re basically saying that you’re not confident enough with your leadership to took a bet with me?”

“What is it that you want? I’m freaking tired, please just go with it,” Gulf’s eyebrows furrowed even deeper.

“How about...,” Mew didn’t even flinched when the younger one keep struggling to move out of his way. “Whoever losing at the first match, have to grant the winners’ wish?”

Gulf finally kicked the older one in the sin and move away, before shouting, “Fine, whatever.” Without even looking back because he’s way to annoyed at the Slytherin Captain. He decided to took a shower at the Gryffindor dorm instead because he didn’t want to get bothered again by Mew Suppasit.

_As if I could lose._

The thing with Mew Suppasit is, he’s the casanova of the school. Given his good looks, good grades, great family background, and the fact that he’s both Slytherin’s Head Boy and Quidditch Captain, it shouldn’t come to a surprise, though. He’s the son of the current Minister for Magic, anyway. Like, literally all the pretty girls and boys would do anything to be one of his conquest. And now that Hogwarts currently becoming the home to this years’ Triwizard Tournament, all of the Beauxbatons girls — _literally, all of the french girls_ — were allover him. At this point everyone won’t be surprised if he already slept with all of the pretty ones.

The fact that not many people know is, the first lady of the Jongcheveevat and Traipipattanapong family are best friends from Hogwarts days, which automatically made their children also a childhood friend. Gulf’s Khun Mae never get tired to reminded him how they were such a good friends back in the day, and why they needed to fell apart when they attend the school, which only made him wanted to throwing up whenever he remembering his childhood memories. Not that he actually could escape their annual Christmas Dinner that always happened at the Jongcheveevat Manor, though, which makes him had to put his good boy persona for the sake of family’s image. Nevertheless, Gulf is glad enough that the Jongcheveevat family always having their summer vacation overseas, so he could spent his break peacefully, which sometimes involve playing and watching Quidditch match with Mild, Bright, and Boat from Hufflepuff. He really didn’t need to see that stony face at his summer vacation.

The thing that bothered Gulf the most is the fact that this Suppasit guy never get tired to annoyed him no matter how Gulf avoid him. Their rivalry is well-known to the whole school and teachers, they even get countless detentions because of it. And the Head of Gryffindor already warned him before she appointed Gulf to be their Quidditch Captain, _“I know you are really talented, Mr. Kanawut, but once you get involved with Slytherin’s Captain again, I won’t be hesitate to give the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain badge to Mr. Nattapol, instead.”_ The Professor must be tired because he is the cause of Gryffindor’s lost points for all these years. Which is why he’s trying hard to not put a fight physically with the older one this year.

Gulf just glad that Mild is still at his side regardless of what happened for all these times. Gulf literally wouldn’t know how to live in Hogwarts by not having his best friend from his childhood, the person who practically knew everything about him. Though sometimes Mild confessed that he’s still talking to P’Mew because at the end of the day they are still childhood friends, after all, and the one that had problems were solely Mew and Gulf. He tried to talk to both of them, but given that they were both stubborn and hot headed, Mild practically gave up and still be friends with them, albeit separately.

“Mild, you have to know that he freaking asked me to have a bet with him last night,” Gulf said while they were having breakfast before their Transfiguration Class.

“What bet? Whom? P’Mew again?” Mild asked in between of gulping down pumpkin juice and studying transfiguration. He really wanted to be an Auror, hence the reason why he studying really hard for the O.W.L.

“Who else?” Gulf frowned and tsk-ed, and took a bite at his sandwich.

“Honestly, you guys...” Mild close his Advanced Transfiguration book and seeing the Slytherin’s table where P’Mew having breakfast with his friends, with all of the girls’ eyes eyeing at him and those Beauxbatons girls openly flirted with him. “You know that I’ve been trying to talk to the both of you for years, right? Unless you guys want to listen to me, never asked for my advice.” Mild sighed and said, “I’m going to the class first.”

 _“Traitor,”_ Gulf grumbled before P’Max seat at his side.

“What’s wrong with you again? Didn’t you took a bath at Prefects Bathroom last night with their fancy aromatherapy and all?” P’Max said as he took the roasted chicken and the corn soup.

“Like I could, Phi, that annoying person bothered me again, so I have no choice but to avoid him and took a shower at our dorm instead.”

P’Max pondered a bit, “Hmm, actually yesterday Tul told me that—“

At the mention of P’Max’s best friend’s name and also the Slytherin’s Keeper, he looked up.

“You know that he’s the Hogwarts representation for Triwizard, right?” P’Max scratches his head. “Everyone actually think that it would be P’Mew; Tul himself feel the disappointment of student’s face when he was selected, but yesterday we’re discussing why on earth P’Mew didn’t signed up for the Triwizard. He would definitely chosen should he sign up at the first place.”

Gulf also pondered a bit when he hear this. Well, it’s no secret that both Mew and Tul were the top 2 students at their school, but given his reputation and the fact that he’s both Slytherin’s Quidditch Captain and Head Boy, it would be no brainer that he would get chosen. _Why he never signed up for the Triwizard when he’s always loving a spotlight?_ Gulf wondered silently. “I don’t know, Phi, perhaps his father didn’t allow him since it’s dangerous and all...” Gulf shrugged.

“Hmm, maybe. But anyway, nong, Tul asked me if I want to join him to practice with the dragon tomorrow night, do you want to join me or what?”

“Is it really possible if I could come?” Gulf’s eyes lightened up. Other than Quidditch, he really love Magical Creatures. “Sure, Phi, tomorrow night, right? I will finish all of my homework tonight so I could come!” Gulf grinned for the first time in a week.

Upon Gulf’s first met with Yaya the dragon was super exciting to him. Unlike most people that will afraid with dangerous magical creatures, Gulf already get used to it early in his age, given his own uncle is a Dragonologist. He knew he couldn’t felt the texture of the Dragon’s scale like normal creatures since you couldn’t domesticated Dragons and had to treated them with utmost respect. Therefore he tried to befriend the Antipodean Opaleye by bowing to the creatures politely and the intimidating creature bowing back while both Tul and Max amazed by the fifth grade. The fact that he could do it by himself while The Dragon Keepers were all on duty to taking care of the other dragons.

“How could you do that, nong?!” P’Tul amazed by him. “You should taught me a thing or two for the First Task.

“I know that your Patronus is dragon, Gulf, but I’ve never known that you actually could tame them easily?!”

Gulf only chuckled lightly while still eyeing the pretty yet dangerous creatures, “As if, Phi, we’re still on the first stage of introductory, you have to went for a long phase to actually befriend a dragon.” 

P’Max hummed and asked his best friend, “Do you think that the First Task would be similar to the First Task that also taken place in Hogwarts ages ago, Ai'Tul? Like, if you had to pick dragon eggs from the Mother?”

“Nah, I don’t think that it would be that obvious, I’m thinking that there’s a chance that we should take their skin or something... Since they only choose the pretty breeds like this Antipodean Opaleye and that Swedish Short-Snout... and given the clue pointing out to Yule Ball... I’m thinking that my theory could be true.” The chosen one shrugged. He looks unsure about the fact that he had to face dragons, though.

“Ai’Tul, how could you kill a dragon?! Are you sure that you’re strong enough?!” P’Max looked horrified while Gulf is slightly sad because the possibility of these dragons that could be killed. He really adores Swedish Short-Snout’s silvery blue scales, but he really doesn’t have the heart to see them killed just for a mere tournament.

“Gulf! What are you doing here?” Suddenly someone was caressing his head, surprising him.

“Ah, Uncle James, how are you?” Gulf smiles politely. It’s been a while since he saw one of the Uncle that he respected a lot in his childhood.

“It’s been a while since I saw you, nong, how are you so grown up already? You’ve never been there whenever I’m at the Jongcheveevat Manor,” The 40-something man asked him.

“He don’t want to befriend me anymore, Uncle James,” The annoying voice that Gulf’s hate the most made a fake-sad voice, which makes Gulf trying hard not to punch him in front of the well respected Dragon Keepers, which unfortunately was the close relative to Jongcheveevat family.

Gulf just fake laughed and trying to move the conversation away from him by introducing Tul, the chosen one from Hogwarts that will have to face The First Task next week to Uncle James. If P’Tul and P’Max were surprised that Mew and Gulf could act like civilized person right now, they certainly didn’t show it. It’s just no matter how he hated his nephew, Uncle James is a good friend to his own uncle that worked as Dragonologist. Also, both of them taught them a lot regarding magical creatures from his early age, which also makes him wanted to be Dragonologist someday. His dream includes to take a training either in Romania, Swedish, or China right after he graduate from Hogwarts for the next couple of years.

He pondered and tried to goes around the other part of the forest to see the other breed of dragons and silently adoring them while P’James had intense discussion with P’Tul and P’Max regarding First Task. He didn’t realized that Mew also followed him until he speak by himself, though.

“P’James been asking for you everytime he had dinner at our place you know.”

Gulf just hummed. He didn’t want to make a scene here, since a slight aggressive move could make dragons into defensive mode. He still in awe with the pretty scales of the Swedish Short-Snout that glitters beautifully under the full moon, especially when it get reflected with the fire that the other dragon blows from the other side.

“My mom also asking for you, you know.” The older one continues.

“I know, Khun Mae been telling me as well. I always come for the Christmas Dinner, though. Not that I could really avoid it.” He sighed. Better to answer it to keep the older one shut up right after.

“I know—but.” Mew grabbed Gulf’s hand, made the younger one looked at him. His usual annoying smirked was gone for once. “If I win — _could we be back like we used to be?_ ” Gulf was staring at the others’ eyes for a good second before he snapped back to reality and decided to went back to Uncle James, P’Max, and P’Tul’s place, thanking them and excusing himself to go to the castle first.

Gulf didn’t stop walking until he arrived at the Owlery, which probably counted as his safe haven place from his first year. Not even Mild know about this. He only pondered and thinking back to his childhood days where everything turned out to be okay and not much to think about. The way the grew apart started from the first day Gulf attended Hogwarts. He’s surprised that the older one apparently have different image from the person that he knew all of these time, and it feels like Gulf were being lied at, seeing his P’Mew is the player of the school, even from his third grade. He never try to asked this side of P’Mew that he never know about. He just glad that they were on the different house, that way, Gulf just simply avoid him at all cost.

It was not that P’Mew never asked him why the younger one started to avoid him, sometimes he even asked him through Mild. That until one point everything build up and P’Mew ended up locked him in a corner of the blind side of the corridor and freaking stole his first kiss without his consent. Disappointment were allover Gulf’s face at that point. He never cried as a child, as a grown up, since he’s a tough boy through and through. Nevertheless, that day, he shed a tear without he even realized and he could saw that P’Mew’s face were stunned as well. He simply slapped him and wishing not to talk to him ever again and that was the first time he found the Owlery to be his safest place.

_Why actually Gulf felt so freaking disappointed back then?_

_Perhaps he felt disappointed because his well respected Phi was not the same as he used to know._

_Perhaps he felt disappointed because he stole his first kiss without his consent._

_Perhaps he felt disappointed because his first love only see him as one of his conquest._

It’s finally the day of the First Quidditch Match. Gulf thought Gryffindor would play against Slytherin at the second round or something, but of course luck never on his side, he had to fight against the Slytherin right at this second.

“Are you ready, nong?” P’Max side hugged his shoulder.

“You should feel relaxed Gulf, we already trained really well, you’re a good captain, please be proud of yourself no matter what the outcomes turned out to be, okay?” P’Maengmum tapped his shoulder in assurance.

“Thank you, P’Maeng,” Gulf gives a tight lipped smile before he called all of the team members to give a final brief.

But of course, the moment both of the Captain — _the moment that Gulf dreaded the most_ — shook their hands, Gulf could predicted that it was no way that their seeker could beat the opponent’s seeker, whose none other than The Slytherin’s Captain himself. When both Gulf and P’Max worked their ass off to hit the Bludgers to the opposing team and P’Maeng kept scoring scores upon scores with the other Chasers — of course the Slytherin’s Captain just had to catched the Golden Snitch within the span of 30 minutes, giving them a close call of 160 points to 130 points. Gulf just stared at the opponent’s Captain in disgust while P’Maeng trying hard to calm him down.

The sounds of fingers rapped and knuckles knocked through the table snapped Gulf out of his slumber. “You’re here to finish your homework or sleeping around?” Gulf’s still sleepy mind didn’t notice that it’s actually the voice that he hates the most. He looked up, and when he realized who the hell talking at him, he only grumbled lowly, _“You’re the one who sleeping around, you ass.”_ While he avoiding the other’s gaze and trying to put his focus back on his task.

“ _You_ —what did you say again, nong?”

“Don’t _‘Nong’_ me,” Gulf starting to get annoyed and finally looked back at the others. “I don’t want to talk to you, so, please go away.”

However the older one just tsk-ed and sit across of Gulf. “Why do you hate your childhood friend so much, Yai nong?” He put his chin on his palm, and freaking faked pouted at Gulf, which irritate the younger more.

“What do you want?” Gulf sighed and grumbled once again, while trying to finish his History of Magic essays.

“You’d probably won’t realized it before, but because of the Triwizard Tournament, this christmas...”

“What are you talking about?” Gulf started to get impatient because the other one didn’t get straight to the point.

“So regarding the bet that you’re actually losing at... I’m asking you to become my date for the Yule Ball.”

“You— _what?!_ ” A lot of things happened within that spans of seconds but what comes firsts in Gulf mind were definitely anger and annoyance. “Why me?! Why don’t you just ask one of your endless conquer?!”

“You’re the one who was losing, Kanawut, I won’t be accepting a rejection.” The older one smirked and walking out of the library.

When he saw Mew finally gave up went out from the library, he just sighed in annoyance. Why the hell he needed to bothered him by nonsense? For freaking Yule Ball nonetheless? Now that he get reminded that there are such things, he would rather come home to his house for the Yule Ball. He would rather skipped it altogether rather than attend it. His mother been asking if he will be going home for Christmas anyway. Maybe it will be the best to come home for Christmas, for the first time in forever, he could attend the Christmas Dinner in Jongcheveevat Manor peacefully without their only son. For what is worth, he really want to avoid the freaking Suppasit as much as he could.

“Guys, guys, take a seat here!” P’Max screamed rather loudly at Gulf, Mild, and Bright. He already took a seat with P’Maeng and P’Tomo complete with their Hogwarts’ eye catching face paint and all of the big moving poster of P’Tul’s face. Of course, given that P’Max, P’Maeng, and P’Tomo were all P’Tul’s best friends although they were all came from different houses. All of them wore Slytherin's green coloured shawl to supported their friend.

Not long after they take their seat, the Headmasters of all the three schools announcing the First Task. True to P’Tul’s prediction, they should kill the dragon and took the skin off of the their paired dragon and create their Yule Ball’s costume with those dragon skin. Gulf cannot help but slightly flinched when he heard the task loudly. No, he didn’t really worry if the participants from those schools would be in a matter of life or death within the next few seconds because, really, how could the 18-19 years olds killed dragons with nothing but wand? However Gulf knew that all of them were well prepared, and will be able to do the impossible task somehow.

The thing that Gulf worried the most are the dragons. Really, why should they were being killed just for a mere competition? Upon seeing the first dragon, Peruvian Vipertooth, albeit the most venomous one, but definitely have one of the prettiest copper scale, being beaten up by the Beauxbatons' chosen one, really skillful despite her small figure; Gulf’s heart breaks the moment she teared apart the dragon’s skin, with endless bloodbath everywhere, which people couldn’t differentiate if it’s the girl’s blood or the dragon’s, but she’s able to finish the task on time, anyway — exactly at 45 minutes.

However, once the Durmstrang guy killed the Antipodean Opaleye barbarically — _he freaking use Sectumsempra spell to the poor creatures—_ there was instant bloodbath in the entire tournament rings, which makes the entire crowds gasped in shock. Gulf’s tears dropped the moment the dragon’s pure blue crystal clear eyes’ light suddenly gone. While people cheering for the Durmstrang guy’s heroic yet barbaric act to punish the dragon even more before he finally teared down its skin, Gulf couldn’t hold it anymore and run from his seat to the castle. His friends didn’t really notice because they were still in awe with the Durmstrang guy, but Gulf just run, run, and run, until he couldn’t help but ended up crying lots and lots at the bridge on his way to the Owlery.

_Why they need to kill the dragons again? They literally do nothing wrong_ — Gulf cried out and buried his face on his knees helplessly. He didn’t heard the footsteps that walking to his way, the other person just silently sitting down and put Gulf’s crying face on his right shoulder as he patted Gulf’s back, trying to calm his down. _Gulf freaking knew_ — _no one knew his love for dragon from childhood except for two person — Mew and Mild_. And Mild still busy cheering for the tournament, so it definitely won't be him. Without actually looking at the other person’s face, he just grabbed the offered shoulder and cried out wholeheartedly.

As the sun goes down and the tournament probably already ended sometimes ago, Gulf finally calmed down and looked at the other person, “Why are you here, Phi?” _It’s been a while since he called him Phi._

The seventh grade just sighed and tried to put his chin on Gulf’s shoulder, _“I knew_ —I knew that you would be hurt by the First Task.” He sighed.

“So, you remember.”

“Of course, I would,” He moves back and swiped Gulf’s teary eyes softly, “To tell you the truth, that was the reason that I backed out from the tournament altogether. Because I heard from Dad that it would revolves around Dragon.”

Gulf just sighed, “Why don’t you asked Uncle to stop involving Magical Creatures for the tournament?”

“You know my Dad couldn’t intervene the Tournament that much, I already asked the moment I heard it, Gulf, trust me,” He said helplessly. 

“ _I— I don’t think that I could grant your wish, Phi_ , I don’t think that I could attend a party that involved costumes and dress that were being made with fresh dragon skin that were being teared up right in front of my eyes—“ Gulf’s eyes started to get watery again, which makes Mew put him back on his embrace and ruffled his hair. “It’s okay, it’s okay. Do you want to go home for the annual Christmas Dinner instead?”

“As much as I will be hating to see your presence, probably yes, Phi.” Mew could only laughed upon hearing the younger one’s answer as could feel his nong nodded in his embrace.

As expected, Mild’s eyes bulging out the moment Gulf told him everything regarding the earlier event that happened yesterday. A series of _“I’ve told you so Ai’Kanawut”_ and _“Both of you were so freaking stubborn, I really can’t”_ were spoken out of his mouth when Gulf spilled him every single details.

“Well, you know, I’d probably already told you a thing or two from his perspective regarding your fight for all these years, regardless if you actually hearing me out or not,” Mild said as he munching his lunch. “But, really, you guys should probably talk it just by the two of you, you guys were both freaking helpless, you know? Not to mention the fact that both of you overthinks a lot.”

Gulf could only drink water, he didn’t really have appetite because of yesterday’s incident. He feels like throwing up whenever he see food in front of him. “Yeah, probably. Maybe we could talk it out on our way back to home for Christmas day.”

“Yeah, you should. I would convinced the professor to give both of you permission to go home later, it would probably hard because they insisting all of the students are staying for the Yule Ball, but they would definitely understand for your case, Gulf.” Mild nodded in and give him a pat in a shoulder in assurance, “Especially if it involves the possibility of peace between two enemies and troublemakers from both houses. The professors would be definitely happy that we wouldn’t need to lose another House Points starting from this year! Really Gulf, why it takes you 5 years to resolve this problem? We could’ve win House Cup way more early, you know?” Gulf could only slapped down his friend’s head.

The train finally moved, and the entire compartment were possibly only filled with the both of the childhood friends since the rest of the student staying at the castle for the Yule Ball. Gulf was just staring at the castle that starting to get farther, and farther before he could heard that P’Mew finally talk to him.

_“So, we needed to talk.”_

“Yeah, we’re really needed to talk.” Gulf stared back at the other. It’s been a while since he observed P’Mew dark brown orbs. It never changes from their childhood days, his eyes. 

“As for me... I’m really sorry that I was being such an ass during my early days at Hogwarts... I don’t know — maybe I was sick that most of people took me by advantage since they knew that Dad is the Minister for Magic, and the fact that I don’t have both you and Mild on my first couple of years at Hogwarts...” The older one sighed across of his seat.

“We’re really hopeless without each other, aren’t we, Phi?” Gulf chuckled lightly. “Well, yeah, as you might already know, the reason why I avoided you was because of that.”

“Also— I really want to apologize, _truly_ ,” P’Mew suddenly leaned over and took both of Gulf’s hands. “For forcing to kissed you back then. _Really, sorry_.”

Gulf only stared down at their linked hand as he listening to the train’s making sound when it’s moving down the hills. “You know, Phi, _I’d probably better saying it know rather than later, right?_ Since we laid everything open right now.” Gulf take a breather a bit. “As much as I hate to admit it, you were my first love, Phi. That was probably the whole reason why all of _these_ —,“ He gestured at the open air between them, “—happened. Maybe it was all my fault, maybe I create this perfect imagination of your whole persona in my head, that was probably why I was that disappointed to you back then. Because you’re not as perfect as my imagination. The fact that you’re not the person I pictured out to be.”

“ _Gulf—_ ,“ The older one were staring sadly at him, tightened up their hold. “ _Gulf, I’m sorry._ ”

“It’s okay, Phi, it’s been years already, though. I'm okay.”

 _“No, no, you hear me,”_ P’Mew trying to locked his eyes with Gulf. _“I—,”_ He took a deep breath, “You would probably never believe this but one of the reason why I slept around was because I thought I could never got you.”

 _Oh._ Gulf stunned, only being able to stare at him, he really didn’t know what to say, which makes P’Mew continue to speak, “Nevertheless, I’ve stopped long ago, the moment I saw your tears. Probably Mild already told you, but I guess you never cared about it, anyway.” He could only sighed.

Then they both leaned back on their own seat and Gulf just staring outside the window, pondering about the things they’ve went through.

“Do I still have the chance, Gulf? Can we at least restart our friendship?”

They both know it would get unhealthy if they jumped right into the next level of relationship given that they still have trust issue towards one another, and it simply couldn’t be healed within a short time; regardless of the feelings that was still probably staying and remained. However, they both also tired to have a strained between both of their relationship, given their close family, and especially know that they already laid down everything out in the open. So, maybe, baby step was their only option.

Gulf just nodded, silently inspecting the older’s brown orbs from a far. _Now they didn’t need to lie with one another, aren’t they?_

“Gulf! How was China? Is it better than Romania?” P’Jom kissed his cheek in greetings upon his arrival at their family manor.

Gulf just laughed lightly while he took his own time to hang his coat. “Well, every Dragon Sanctuary had their own beauty, P’Jom, I really couldn’t choose, though.”

“I mean — _the sceneries! The food!_ I’m thinking to go there for the next summer holiday, you see. Maybe I should go to China, first.” P’Jom clapped her hands excitedly.

“My daughter, please take care of the rest of our guests instead,” The pretty first lady of the house family came to greet Gulf with the family dog, Chopper at her embrace. “Gulf, darling, how are you?” She kissed Gulf’s cheeks fondly. “Your mom been telling you that you will be late because the Apparation from China took so much time, since they had different custom there.”

“I’m sorry that it took me quite a while to come, Mama Jong.”

“Come, come, everyone already waiting for you inside.” She smiled kindly and asked Chopper to greet his Nong Gulf on their way to the Dining Room. True to her words earlier, most of his friends and relatives already here, aside of Jongcheveevat’s friends and family of course. Probably because they needed to discuss regarding the engagement party that will be taken place in the next couple of months.

Mild came to him, ready to nagged him as always, “How dare you come this late, Ai’Gulf.” Which only makes him laughed.

“Some people just need to work despite the fact that it’s a freaking Chirstmas day, you know, Ai'Mild,” Gulf laughed, didn’t realize that a certain person started to hugged him from the back.

“If it isn’t my lovely nong,” The other one kissed his cheek fondly, Mild just rolled his eyes with the blatant PDA in front of his eyes.

“Why all of your family just love to kissed my cheek. I haven’t even see and kiss my mom’s cheek right now, where is she?” Gulf just laughed while the other burying his head on his neck, inhaling the scent that he missed the most since they haven't met each other for a couple of weeks. “She’s there, but we’re not finished yet.”

“Guys, please. Get a room,” Mild saying in a matter of factly. “But not now, please. P’Mew, please stay out from Gulf as for now, we really need his opinion for the family meeting later.”

“Ah yes, Phi, what’s the progress of the engagement party? Do I needed to help with anything?” Gulf finally break the hug to see the person behind him. “Huh, when did you dye your hair grey?”

“Do I look good? I’ve been telling you that I will dye it, aren’t I?” Gulf could faintly recalled that he told him weeks ago through letter. A lot of things happened afterwards, that was probably why Gulf forgot. He softly touches P’Mew grey locks with his hand when the older one explained that his mom and P’Jom already taking care everything regarding the engagement party, since they are very peculiar about every tiny details, from decoration to food.

Usually common people would never fussing around engagement party, but they are Jongcheveevat family, afterall, since the only daughter of the Minister for Magic will finally be engaged with her long time boyfriend that coincidently also becoming a close friend with Mild since a couple of years ago, since they are both Auror, the party is becoming the talk of the town since a couple of months ago. People expect nothing less than a grandeur, exquisite party.

“If they fussed around this much about an engagement party, I wonder how they will be fussing around the actual wedding party,” Gulf chuckled, bringing one of the appetizers to his mouth.

“Oh, believe me, Ai’Gulf, they already fussed around so much the moment her boyfriend proposed,” Mild exaggerates his move before he retelling the story of their proposal. Gulf just laughed, since he worked in China for the past year, he really didn’t notice what happened in London whenever he worked out of the town.

“That’s because her boyfriend put such quite an effort to propose to her, closing down the Town’s park and everything,” P’Mew laughed.

“Not that you sister didn’t like it, right, I believe that it definitely run in the blood. I’m sure you will be proposing to Gulf in much grandeur way,” Mild rolled his eyes.

“That depends— _do you want it, Yai nong?_ ” P’Mew asked him playfully, putting him down in his lap as he took a seat on the diner chair.

“Remember what I say with baby steps, Phi?” Gulf snorted and trying to reach the closest glass of water, which P’Mew helped him gladly.

Mild just shake his head and rolled his eyes for the nth time exaggeratedly while looking at the couple in front of him, “I’m out, I’m out, I will talk to the others instead.”

Gulf just laughed, looking at his friend amusedly. Well, it’s not like that they suddenly become like this as easy as flipping a hand. They’ve went through a lot; started from P’Mew that was showing his resolve to courted him almost everyday right after they decided to restart their friendship 10 years ago, to the moment where Gulf finally told him that he wanted to go to Romania, Swedish, and China to study for 3 years to become a Dragonologist right after he graduated from Hogwarts. It's not Mew Jongcheveevat if he took a mere obstacles as a challenge, though. He simply Apparate to those countries at least once a week to meet Gulf until Gulf finally said yes to became his boyfriend — Gulf said he mostly approved because he literally worried of his Phi’s health since it takes you a lot of energy to travel that faraway, _but still_. He really couldn’t afford to be blamed by the citizens if the son of the Minister for Magic were sick, especially then that he already started to held an important position at Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Their moms are the happiest one when they finally became boyfriends. They told them how they secretly wished from they were little boys that both of the family could be in-laws. And the moms told them how their heart shattered during their fights. Both of the moms even told them how they trying hard to trick their own son to apologize with each other. “I honestly thought that you guys wouldn’t make a peace, you know, I even had a silent treatment to my stupid son back then,” Mama Jongcheveevat told him sadly, which Gulf just replied with soft chuckle.

Thinking back, Gulf never thought that they will reaching at this point. The way that both of them practically settled at their own jobs and P’Mew started to hold higher position at Wizengamot and Gulf that was started to getting promoted last year and moved to Chinese Dragon Sanctuary. Mew, being the possessive boyfriend that he is, of course had to bought a luxurious condo in China, so that he could meet his boyfriend as often as possible. Really, the word ‘distance’ practically non-existence in his book. Well, given his family privileges and all.

They might fight by small everyday problems and misunderstood now and then, but really, it’s not something that they couldn’t resolve, since it’s just a small thing compared to their bigger fight during their Hogwarts days, anyway. Whenever their family been asking them when will they took the next level of their relationship, even endlessly teased them about their dowry, Gulf just jokingly said to his Khun Phi to remember with the baby steps that they agreed back then. Which his boyfriend have no choice but to be obedient at that specific matter.

As for now, as he was being embraced on his Khun Phi’s lap, seeing the whole dining room, where his good friends and family was having a heated discussion regarding P’Jom’s engagement party, he could pictured out how it will be way more chaotic should the day when he finally approved to P’Mew’s proposal finally come. He could imagine how his Khun Mae and Mama Jong will definitely busier than their own son, the way P’Jom decided on her own regarding the wedding cakes and all, the way Mild would be the ever so bossy Best Men, he couldn’t help but laughed softly when he started to imagining their future.

“What are you laughing about?” P’Mew asked him close to his left ear before he burying his face on Gulf’s neck.

“Nothing,” Gulf chuckled, kissing the head of his boyfriend’s fondly.

_As for now, he felt content._

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought that I would wrote about Harry Potter AU - honest to God, specifically regarding the Quidditch, Triwizard Tournament and Dragonologist, nonetheless, lmao. I had a few alteration with the OG Harry Potter world of course, I apologize beforehand alongside with my endless tracks of grammatical errors (as per usual) (when will I improved)
> 
> \- They enter Hogwarts from Junior High age, at age 13 for the first grade unlike the original book at age 10. So 18 y.o Mew stole 16 y.o Gulf's first kiss.  
> \- Mew is only 2 years older than Gulf here.  
> \- Unlike in the original book, they still held Quidditch Match even if they also held Triwizard Tournament.
> 
> I knew it's far from perfect, but I hope you guys love this story as much as I enjoy writing it! ❤️


End file.
